peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 October 2003
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2003-10-15 ; Comments *A listener asks if Peel has "anything in the spirit of Wolfman Jack in the show tonight". Peel: "I'd like to think that the entire programme is informed by the spirit of hillbilly and by Wolfman Jack, who played R&B principally, but when I used to be driving around Dallas in the 63 Chevrolet with my mate Johnny and his girlfriend in the back and me and Nancy Bowling in the front and we switched on the radio to XERB - or was it XERF? I never can remember - and heard, "hey baby this is the Wolfman" coming out of the radio. And you were taken to another place. There's no question about it." *The TV series Grumpy Old Men has just started on television. Peel: "I didn't contribute much to the first programme but got a royal slagging for it nevertheless from a couple of critics. But anyway, who worries about that sort of thing? Well, anybody really. I do (laughs). I'm livid about it." *Peel had bought the Don French 7" at the record fair in Bury St Edmunds over the weekend. He says he now owns three copies of the single, but the new addition to his collection is on the original label, Lancer. Two copies of the single were later found to be in John Peel's Record Box of his most treasured 45s. *Details of the Christmas show from Peel Acres on 23 December 2003 are given. Ballboy and Laura Cantrell will be playing live. JP: "Hermeet is not invited on this particular occasion after his extraordinary behaviour the last time Laura was in the house." *BBC Listing omits all tracks after Vybz Kartel. Sessions *Forty Fives #1. Recorded 2003-09-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Otaku No Denki: Calculators (LP - The Future Played Backwards) Viper *Elephant Man: Warn Dem (7") Jam II *Forty Fives: Trying To Get Next To You (Peel Session) *A Gilbert Play: Stitch Mole Rondo (LP - A Gilbert Play) Dreamboat Music *Billy Ray Cyrix (aka V/Vm): The Night They Drove Old Dixie Down (Mini CD - Achy Breaky Hard Drive) V/Vm Test Records :JP: "Sounded more like 'Rag Mama Rag' to me, but then what do I know?" *Infadels: Leave Your Body (Cee*Why Mix) (12" - Leave Your Body) Dead At Thirty :Peel accidentally starts playing A Gilbert Play again, having put two CDs into the machine once more (see 04 September 2003). He tries to blame the mistake on Chris Moyles playing a prank. (Wrong Track Moment) *Futureheads: A to B (download single) *Ascii Disko: Immer (LP - Ascii Disko) L'Age D'Or *Ballboy: I Gave Up My Eyes To A Man Who Was Blind (LP - The Sash My Father Wore And Other Stories) SL Records *Forty Fives: Go Ahead And Shout Now (Peel Session) *Don French: Lonely Saturday Night (7") Lancer *Richie G: Vertigo (One Eyed Jack Remix) (12") Hard Trax :JP: "Another one for the Fabric box I think." *Biffy Clyro: Eradicate The Doubt (CD single - Eradicate The Doubt) Beggars Banquet *Howard McGhee Orchestra feat Sonny Criss: Jeronimo Part 4 (78) Bop Features (Pig's Big 78) *Fall: Janet, Johnny + James (LP - The Real New Fall LP) Action Records :Short interruption as producer Louise is choking on a sweet. *Stylus: Summer Has A Spring In Its Step (LP - Seasons) Ochre *Forty Fives: Come On, Now Love Me (Peel Session) *Chimp: Hope, Don't Chase it Down (LP- Can't Stop, On Fire) Slow *Vybz Kartel: Grudge You (7") Jammy's *Berkowitz Lake & Dahmer: Gangrene (LP - My Malady) Mental Monkey *Distophia: Joanne (Single) Necessary *Dave Clarke: Stay Out Of The Light (LP - Devil's Advocate) Skint *Forty Fives: Get Out (Peel Session) *Caretaker: The Weeping Dancefloor (LP - We'll All Go Riding On A Rainbow) V/Vm Test Records *Yeah Yeah Yeahs: Miles Away (Peel Session Version) (Maps 7") Polydor *Yeah Yeah Noh: Bias Binding (EP - The Cottage Industry) In Tape :JP: "I always liked that line about bringing the birch back to stop home taping as well. Jolly good idea." *Kevin Saunderson: The Groove That Won't Stop (12) KMS File ;Name *John_Peel_20031015.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2003-09 *mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment